


壑

by peregine1



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregine1/pseuds/peregine1
Summary: *关键词：捆绑 旗袍 蒙眼 rimming
Relationships: 仝卓/高天鹤 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	壑

-

高天鹤的眼前被黑色布带束缚出一片漆黑。他此时不无期待地紧张着、忐忑着羞耻着趴在柔软又充满仝卓气味的床单上，身上穿着一件剪裁得体的中式旗袍——盘扣，高开衩，红色丝绸，金色绣边，剪裁得体，束在他的腰间脖颈胸口臀部，丝绸像水一样在他皮肤上流淌。

对了，还有绳子。繁复精致的绳结和缠绕，仝卓一定花了不少时间去学这个束法，绕过高天鹤的喉结、腿根、胸口、锁骨，结束于反绑在他身后的手腕上，留下一个漂亮的结扣。高天鹤的手腕被绳子磨出一道浅红色的壑痕，黑色绳子隔着丝绸，抑或直接箍紧在他的皮肤上，缠绕着留下痕迹。高天鹤双手反绑，半张脸陷进被单里，腰下塌臀部抬高以维持平衡，此时这个绳子所捆绑的方式更像是领地标示，一边维持着高天鹤这个受侵犯的姿势一边色情意味地昭然若揭：被黑色所圈起的部位都是等待开发，等待占有的领地。高天鹤一边想着这个，一边在视野的黑暗中红了耳尖，不无折辱意味地在自己的遐想中勃起。

高天鹤看不见，只能靠耳朵捕捉的细微声响判断身后仝卓的动作。细碎的窸窣声、皮带搭扣解开的咔嗒声、衬衫落在地上轻飘飘的风声，高天鹤将半张脸陷入床单细碎呼吸，鼻尖都是仝卓留在床单上的气味，同时感受着仝卓带着不可抗拒和情趣的热量向他靠近。

-  
  
仝卓解开衬衫纽扣时就发现了这个细节：高天鹤在旗袍下什么也没穿。他花了很长时间学来的捆绑方式让绳子向下直深入旗袍的裙底在高天鹤的大腿根部绕行，而高天鹤抬高臀部的姿势让他若隐若现地窥见那幅光景，黑色绳子勒出的浅红壑痕，高天鹤腿根被丝绸染红的细嫩皮肤，和他勃起的性器将下垂的丝绸撑出一小个弧度。要有多少人心甘情愿死在这片裙下风光？仝卓忍不住这么想：总之他愿意。

他单膝跪在床上，伸手握住高天鹤被红色旗袍裹住的腰肢，将高天鹤跪在床上的膝盖顶向两边，看着被绷紧在高天鹤皮肤上的旗袍，红得发艳，淌了满床的色欲。仝卓舔了舔嘴唇，就着被熄剩一半的昏黄灯光欣赏起这片情色，高天鹤被反绑的双手，红透的耳尖，不知是因为兴奋还是紧张而微微颤抖的脊背，红色旗袍，黑色绳子，白色床单和皮肤。仝卓几乎有一种亵渎和凌辱的快感，他凑过去舔舐高天鹤的耳尖，牵上高天鹤被反绑的手，高昂的性器隔着旗袍擦过他的臀缝。

“鹤儿，可没人说过你很适合红旗袍。”仝卓在高天鹤耳边吐着暧昧不清的气，吮吻他的耳尖，滚烫而潮湿。

-  
  
仝卓的手心很温暖，甚至带着一点点汗水的湿润，从高天鹤旗袍的下摆一路向上，沿着他的大腿深入，覆在他腿根的皮肤上，拂过缠绕着的绳子，若有若无地给高天鹤手淫两下，浅尝辄止般又收回不再去触碰他的性器。高天鹤被摸得乱了呼吸，小声又细碎地低喘着挺胯去找仝卓温热的手心，双腿张开的幅度一大旗袍的丝绸就垂在腿间股间，微凉的触感覆着，仝卓指尖沿着囊袋向后直划到臀缝，像带起一股电流沿脊椎向上，高天鹤轻轻颤抖一下吐出一口气。

仝卓在他身后轻笑一声：“别急，别急，这才刚开始呢。”

-  
  
视线所及的黑暗更唤醒高天鹤其余感官，他徒劳地睁着眼，感觉到仝卓在他身后轻轻拨开一角布料，他的臀肉在仝卓温热的掌心里变形，然后就是柔软舌尖触上他小穴湿润、高温的触感。高天鹤几乎是立刻弓起身子，那一瞬试探般柔软的触感在失去视觉的感官系统里被无限放大，他像一只被踩到尾巴的猫，情欲和羞耻席卷着他的大脑。“仝卓……！”

身后传来几声轻笑，仝卓的声音染上情欲变得有点低哑，刻意又虚伪的无辜呼之欲出。“忘记带润滑剂了，来试试新的润滑方式。”高天鹤还来不及回复，仝卓的舌面压过他的穴口掠过，更亲密的潮湿触感在他脑内放大。

仝卓的舌头很灵活———接吻的时候是，口交的时候是，现在也是。他的舌尖破开穴口一点点，轻轻打转舔舐，高天鹤甚至觉得仝卓舌尖上带着倒刺。这等色情的前戏随着仝卓握着他的臀瓣、舌尖的每一个动作每一次舔舐，于高天鹤而言都像燎原大火，不知烧断了哪一根弦，还是山火过境一般片甲不留。他居然喘息起来，喉咙里发出呜咽，奋力掩着声音，脊背弓得像一只受惊的猫。“鹤儿……”仝卓调笑声里混着嘶哑的性欲和嗔怪一般的陈述。他钻到旗袍裙底里去了，声音隔着一层丝绸喑哑地传到高天鹤耳里：“你湿了。”

这句话像审判，不带一点隐晦地明白昭示着高天鹤的羞耻和此中堪比背德的不齿，还有他其实沉湎其中的事实。高天鹤咬着嘴唇肩膀着地，绳子束缚住的皮肤已经有些红肿发疼。仝卓的一只手隔着丝绸在他身上游移，指尖从他的喉结一路描摹痕迹到背后的蝴蝶骨、腰线和弓起的脊柱，像在他身上作画，指尖勾起旗袍裙角，长线终结于仝卓送入他小穴的一根手指。

几乎是立刻高天鹤就起了反应。他此时不得不直面这一事实：他早就被仝卓肏开了，他的身体足够敏感，敏感到就算看不见仝卓沾着肉欲仍然弯着眼眉恶意地清纯着的脸，就算看不见仝卓进入他太多次的高挺着发硬的性器，就算探入他身体的只是仝卓的一根手指，也足够让高天鹤食髓知味不住联想到接下来足以让他欲生欲死的高潮和快感。他昂了昂脖颈，蓄着小胡子的下颚和喉结勾出一条漂亮的线条，旗袍的金色盘扣卡在他脖颈下方，黑色绳子束得发疼。这些触感无时无刻不在提醒着高天鹤此时身上的穿着，而他一边享受着这种折辱般的快感，一边羞耻着更高翘着臀，任由掀起的旗袍滑到腰间，将仝卓探入的手指吞得更深。

-  
  
忍耐本身就产生极强烈的快感，仝卓此时忍着隐隐硬得发疼的性器，手指抽出又直直陷入高天鹤高温湿润的后穴。他像在搅一汪春水，黏腻着温热着粘连吸吮他的手指，不知餮足地往深处吞咽。更要命的是高天鹤主动的动作，丝绸顺着他陷下的腰窝滑落堆积在腰上，白嫩光滑的整个臀部和腿根被勒红的绳痕此时一览无余，他抬一抬臀分明欲求不满地向仝卓索求，大腿合不拢地微微颤抖。

红旗袍。高天鹤背对着他，整个背部——蝴蝶骨，腰线，后颈，脊椎的凸起——被红色包裹勾勒出线条，高天鹤身材本来就好，被如此女性化的衣物一再加成反有种禁欲一般的柔美，仝卓顶着滚烫的性器，沾了满手的淫水，不禁想着自己在凌辱一朵玫瑰。艳红的、娇嫩的玫瑰——花圃里最美的那一朵，本该高高在上，一尘不染地妖艳地红着，此时被他摘下来，将要折损得零碎不堪，要身体里填满他的精液，要口齿不清地被操得只会叫出他的名字，要掉下大滴大滴的眼泪，要被他磨碎花瓣折断荆刺，要绑上粗粝的黑色绳索，要只属于仝卓一个人。

-  
  
高天鹤的手腕被绳子磨得发疼。仝卓将他反绑在背后的手松开又绑到头顶，露出一轮手腕上的微微凹陷下去的壑痕，浅红色在他白得发亮的皮肤上鲜艳又显眼。他看不见，仝卓抽出手指又久久不进入，只剩着他粘连着肠液的小穴微微收缩着。丝绸的触感此时仍然带着一丝冰凉，高天鹤忍不住顶胯就着这层冰凉蹭着自己的性器稍稍缓解一点自己的情欲。“卓儿……”他连叫仝卓的绰名都带着气音，粘连着语末，大睁着眼睛，在一片黑暗中听仝卓气息不稳地俯身吻他，从耳后吻到颚角，从下巴的胡须吻到嘴唇吻到舌尖吻得所及之处湿润一片，唇舌交缠的水声被高天鹤的感官放大。仝卓勾着他的舌头性器抵着他的臀缝，他的耳边是仝卓的粗重呼吸鼻间是仝卓的气味，腿根壑痕被磨得红肿，他在等待仝卓，他欲壑难填。

“要我进去吗？”仝卓明知故问。吻高天鹤是一种占有的享受，仝卓喜欢细细舔吻他的嘴唇，看他嘴唇变得鲜红、变得水光潋滟，微微皱着眉伸出舌尖来索取。他恶意地连他的胡尖都吻湿，掌心覆在他高昂的脖颈滚动的喉结上，下滑，顺着红色旗袍抚过锁骨上的绳子，被圈出来的胸口。其实明明仝卓也快要忍不住，他此时看着高天鹤这幅光景都能射出来，龟头紧紧抵在他穴口，一收缩一湿润仝卓都眼馋得非同小可，他甚至可以算是迷恋留连高天鹤的身体，他知道那里面的紧致火热，他知道能让高天鹤尖叫的每一处敏感点，他知道他的玫瑰的潋滟的香艳，忍耐力临界点就在高天鹤下一次难耐的呜咽，他就要失控地直冲到底。

高天鹤恍惚甚至觉得自己是一个橱窗里精致无比的玻璃杯，裹上红丝绸绑好绳子，只等仝卓打开，用自己的羞耻快感和仝卓的精液全部填满占有，碎裂也没关系。他被仝卓翻了个身，旗袍掀到高开衩的尽头紧绷着，手腕绑在一起举过头顶揪得床单紧皱。不知道什么时候他自觉地将腿盘上仝卓的腰，穴口抵着仝卓发烫的性器，昭然若揭地只差一步就要把自己全盘送出。碎裂也没关系，他在仝卓手里，精致，羞耻，沾染遍透属于他的气息，从里到外被占有，被仝卓占有。

“…要。”

-  
  
一下到底，仝卓是高天鹤敏感点的神枪手，就着姿势挺入，精准狙击到最深的地方。他带着蹂躏玫瑰花瓣的力度，九浅一深碾过擦过蹭过高天鹤的敏感点，高天鹤的肠壁绞得仝卓险些早泄，带着渗出的精水填满高天鹤滚烫潮湿的后穴。仝卓的呻吟难耐地泄出来漏到高天鹤耳里：“操……爽死我了。”他的尺寸很大，满满当当被高天鹤里面挤着，每次抽出都要猛烈地带着一圈粉红色的肠肉，烫得仝卓几乎用不了多少下就觉得自己死在里面也知足了。他们两个交合的私处已经泛起一层被撞击翻出的白沫，肠液精液交织淌得到处都是水渍，伴着咕啾不停的粘腻水声和肉体拍打声实在淫秽得很。

高天鹤已经快晕了头脑，仝卓的性器在他身体里兴风作浪，快感和刺激像潮涌一样一波一波不停顺着仝卓的顶弄淹没他。第一下高天鹤就忍不住叫出了声，带了点气音，带了点失控的呻吟，带了点被操到点子上的呜咽。仝卓的囊袋一下一下拍在他腿根上，绳子磨出的壑痕腌得肿痛，交合处液体流淌的触感色情得高天鹤几乎不敢去想此时那里又是什么春光。他的眼前还是一片漆黑，他听到自己无意识的呜咽和哭腔，仝卓的呻吟和粗重气息，水声交合声，丝绸在床单上摩擦的澌沙声，都一点点随着每一次撞击，被仝卓填满着淹没过去。“鹤儿……鹤儿…。”仝卓压平呼吸哑着喉咙叫他，龟头还抵在他的前列腺上，动一动又引来高天鹤的一阵颤抖。“你该看看现在你是什么样子。”

摘下眼前的黑色，高天鹤先是被灯光闪得眯了眼，一直忍着的生理泪水一下滚落下来。仝卓凑过来吻他，像小孩一样呼吸紊乱舔舐他的下唇，解开旗袍上几个盘扣在他脖颈上留下粉红色吻痕。高天鹤听话地目睹了此时乱七八糟的景象：仝卓整根埋在他里面，交合处淫水乱淌，腿根还被绳子充满恶意地缚住，被操得合不拢的大腿被丝绸紧绷地裹着，高天鹤挺立的性器在仝卓小腹的耻毛上磨着吐着精液。仝卓适时动了动，高天鹤就又呜咽起来爽得一阵颤抖，性器吐出更多精液顺着仝卓小腹流淌，被红旗袍映得一片粉红。

高天鹤的眼泪顺着通红的脸颊和修剪得整整齐齐的胡须不受控制地大滴滚下来，大张着腿将旗袍的开衩撑到极致，绑着手在仝卓的操弄下射在身上弄得一片乱七八糟。“不行了……仝卓……卓儿……”高天鹤红着眼眶带着细声哭腔向他小声呜咽，像是红玫瑰碎裂掉了一地花瓣，狼狈又艳丽地被仝卓凌辱，在他身下求饶。他是被仝卓硬生生操射的，仝卓在这种色情的荣誉感里揉着他被绳子绑缚的胸肉，舔咬他旗袍下凸起的乳头，终于在高天鹤又一次求饶般的叫床中高潮。他的玫瑰，高天鹤是只属于他的玫瑰。

他真的被仝卓填得满满当当，精液尽数射在他最深的体内，动一动弹就顺着股缝汩汩流出，和着肠液和他自己射得哪儿都是的精液。高天鹤昂头看着仝卓，对方俯下身来极尽温柔地吻去他脸上的泪痕，脸上带着情欲的痕迹和细汗。仝卓轻柔地帮他解开旗袍的盘扣，拆开红丝绸，解去腰间腿间手腕缚着的绳子，此时高天鹤真正觉得自己是属于仝卓的玻璃杯子，慢慢沾染他的气味，被使用被爱。不过碎裂也没关系，仝卓不忍心让他碎裂。

-  
  
“疼吗？”仝卓在清洗时皱着眉头拂过高天鹤手腕上将皮肤压出一道凹陷的红色印子。他低头吻吻那道壑痕，低垂的眼眉里露着心疼。“下次咱们只穿旗袍就可以了，鹤儿……”

“你还想有下次？”高天鹤没好气地泡在浴缸里向仝卓翻个白眼，腿根的红肿泡在热水里酥麻得发痒。他抖抖手腕，看一眼自己身上到处都是的壑痕和吻痕，浴室地板上满是水渍的旗袍，又瞪仝卓一眼。“疼，过来亲我。”

绳子在他的手腕上磨出一道浅红色的壑痕。

-  
  
end


End file.
